Shake It Oh Baby
by Suffering Angel
Summary: (30 Day OTP Challenge, Billy/Teddy - Day 20 - Dancing) Billy helps Teddy unpack, but the two soon get distracted by Teddy's old DDR carpet which brings with it both memories, and a good time.


I don't own YA.

A/N: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 20 - Dancing

* * *

**_Shake It Oh Baby_**

Boxes. Numerous, countless boxes littered the old Bishop publishing house, some of them neatly packed and labeled, others barely held up by duct-tape and wishful thinking. A lifetime or two were packed into cardboard cubes, their contents speaking of what was forever more gone and over.  
A sigh left the young man as he ripped open another one, and again, stared inside with helplessness. How was he supposed to ever finish this?

"It's not here, either." Teddy complained and gave Billy a tired look.  
Billy on his part scratched the side of his head and frowned down at the list in his hand.

"Well, it was _supposed_ to be there…" He growled and looked around. "Maybe there's another box fifteen?"

"Maybe it's over there, next to all the _twelves_." Teddy winced and looked down at the box he just opened.  
"You know what the worst part is?" He hummed and began pulling out all the paper balls and nylon shoved into the box for padding.

"What?" Billy asked, and frowned at the two boxes bearing the label 'six'.

"That we'll have to do this again soon."

Teddy's move into the publishing house was a temporary one. He was to move in with Billy's family, once they were done rebuilding the house the Super Skrull destroyed.  
Both teens were actually looking forward to the move as any young, dedicated couple would, but it was to take a while, and so they hoped they'd find the right box before that happened.

"Then we better open as few boxes as possible." Billy replied and placed the list on the nearest closed box.

"And how are we going to do that? Just cast a spell to find-"

Their eyes met then, and Teddy was faced with a smug grin and a blue light that filled Billy's eyes.

"…right, I forgot who I was talking to." Teddy replied in exasperation finally and shook his head, a fond smile on his lips. Trust Billy to be amazing out of nowhere.

The spell was almost completed when Teddy let out an excited cry, effectively drawing Billy's attention and breaking the spell.

"What is it?" Billy asked as the glow faded from his eyes. He found Teddy holding up a colorful box, an awkward smile on his face.

"…is that what I think it is?"

"Yep." Teddy snickered and held the box up.

There was no mistaking the colorful logo or the printed images of the box's contents on it.

"Dance Dance Revolution?" Billy uttered in slight disbelief before he gave Teddy a once-over. "_So_ didn't think you were the DDR type, Teddy."

"I'm _not_." Teddy countered just as playfully before his tone fell a bit.  
"My mom got it for me." He explained in a soft voice."She knew I was into games, so when she won this raffle one time she got it for me over… the mixer or something she could've picked."

Billy's arm was around Teddy's shoulders before he finished explaining, and the mage nodded slowly. He gave Teddy some time to try and recover, but not enough to be overwhelmed by those emotions.

"Well, now that we found it-" Billy hummed and offered Teddy a grin. "How about we take it out for a spin?"

At first, Teddy wanted to decline. That was _not_ his type of game, and his mood was rather foul right then, but there was _something_ in Billy's eyes that made everything just a little bit better, this warmth Teddy saw when their eyes met, and Teddy finally relented.

"Ok… yeah, sure, I have the right console already hooked up-"

"Because _of course_ we'll unpack _that_ first." Billy laughed fondly, and the next moment kissed Teddy's cheek.  
"C'mon, Ted-" He purred and gently flicked his hand over Teddy's backside on the way to the tv. "Time to shake it."

Teddy let out a hum as he reached a decision. He _had_ to get Billy to play it, too.

–

"That… was pathetic." Billy concluded.

Teddy growled as he stared at his C score. It wasn't that hard a song, or even that high a difficulty level, and god knew it wasn't a matter of stamina, but still he blew it.

"Well excuse me for having zero sense of rhythm." The blond huffed and turned to give Billy a pointed look.

"Nah, you're just not _nimble_ enough."  
The mage seemed amused, but there was something else in his eyes, Teddy noted, almost like endearment. Well, at least if Teddy had to humiliate himself, it was in front of Billy and not any of their friends.

"Your turn." Teddy declared then, obviously catching Billy by surprise as the teen seemed rather awed if not downright perplexed.

"Huh?"

"Oh, I see." Teddy crossed his arms and looked at Billy quite daringly. "You just wanted a show. Well, tough, Kaplan, if I got jiggy with it, so must you."

"I can't believe you just said that." Billy muttered as he was pulled to his feet.

"I did. Now it's your turn to show the world what all those years of being a musical-fan amount to."

"A jerk for a boyfriend and snickers at the dinner table."  
Billy still kicked off his shoes and stood on the special carpet.  
"Right, fine, whatever. Just don't come crying to me when I get a glorious 'B' to rub in your face."

"You sound almost like you know what you're doing, Kaplan."

"…I had a… _phase_."

Teddy choked at that revelation.  
"Whaaaat?!"

Billy ignored him and picked a song.  
Teddy decided - once he stopped snorting - to be a good sport about it and stood back, letting Billy try his best to humiliate himself less than Teddy did. After all, Billy didn't interrupt Teddy's attempt, save for the rather intense gaze Teddy felt was constantly on him.  
That thought made Teddy's eyes wander, and he studied Billy's back. The teen moved a bit more confidently than Teddy did, and seemed to be flailing much less. His eyes were glued to the screen, however, and so Teddy lowered his gaze a bit.  
What that had him looking at was Billy's midsection and bottom, which swayed and bounced along with the rest of Billy. Teddy found himself gulping, and wondered absently if that was why Billy was so quiet earlier, so… _focused_. He was beginning to see a certain beauty to the game.

"Ah ha!" Billy exclaimed once he was done, and pointed at the screen.  
"Told you I'd get a 'B'!"

"I'm lucky there wasn't a 'T' rating, then."

Billy snickered and turned back to the screen as he browsed for another song.

"Oh, you wanna keep playing?" Teddy asked with a raised brow, to which Billy replied with a sheepish shrug.

"One more song? Unless you want to go back-"

"One song's ok." Teddy concluded and leaned back on the sofa.  
Billy looked at him suspiciously at that, but let it slide as he turned instead to bounce again.  
A song or two, Teddy found he didn't mind, and he enjoyed the experience for all its worth.


End file.
